Nosso Verão
by Lelinha Cullen
Summary: Forte, quente, intenso...Um amor de verão poderá resistir as tempestades da vida. Bella mantém seus projetos sob controle. Tem metas a cumprir e se quer ser uma grande advogada não tem tempo a perder com futilidades juvenis.Edward só tem uma meta...viver intensamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Como se eu ainda pertencesse a esse se aquele sentimento ainda estivesse forte, intenso...vivo.

Dei umas passadas em direção a janela, toquei o tecido leve da cortina e puxei, então fui tomada pela magnitude daquele pôr do sol. Fechei os olhos senti o cheiro da maresia e ouvi o barulho das tudo tão igual.

Olhei em direção as pedras, nosso lugar, a imagem que veio a minha cabeça era tão nítida pra mim, ainda real. Ele sentado na areia, na companhia do seu inseparável violão. A luz do sol mostrando detalhadamente o acobreado do seu cabelo totalmente bagunçado. De frente ao mar, ele dedilhava com precisão, trazendo a doçura das notas por ele cantada com sua voz olhos verdes intensamente vagando, sentindo a música, Someone Like You -Van Morrison, a nossa música.

E então ele sorriu... tudo em mim se transformou.

Olá, pessoas lindas!

Através desse pedacinho, deu pra notar que esse verão gerou tempestades...curiosos?

eu volto, bjins!


	2. Ar condicionado

Toda vez que eu me vejo colocando esse ar condicionado com força total, fico me perguntando por que não estou em Forks. Na pequena e doce chuvosa Forks, onde no verão, o sol não é um convidado indispensável. Onde as pessoas resolvem sua vida sem derreter ou ficarem quase que totalmente peladas, descabeladas, suadas, loucas...ai odeio o verão.

Nunca pensei em dizer isso, eu costumava a gostar do Sol, talvez porque eu era uma criança que pensava em brincar, nadar, correr, tomar soverte, me divertir. Então não foi muito difícil escolher entre ficar com Charlie,meu pai ,em Forks ou acompanhar a maluca da minha mãe pra Flórida, quando eles se separam pela segunda vez. Na primeira vez eu tinha 2 anos e não tinha como escolher , Renée escolheu por mim, me levando pra Phoenix com ela. Deixando Charlie insano e hoje eu sei o porque. Renée sempre será uma criança grande, ou um adulto fora da realidade que precisa de ter alguém com os pés no chão quando ela voar muito alto. Quando Charlie nos achou ele convenceu minha mãe que seria tudo diferente que eles se amavam, mas novamente não deu certo. Renee e Charlie se amam, porém são incompatíveis em todos os sentidos. A única coisa que eles tem em comum é essa paixão louca que faz eles esquecerem que não nasceram pra viver juntos. Quando eu fiz 7 anos ela disse que eu precisava viver de um modo colorido ,quente e não viver vendo a vida cinza, ou verde, ou momento eu não entendia nada que ela falava, mas gostava da parte do sorvete e brincar livremente. Então fomos embora de Forks e ela prometeu nunca mais voltar. Meu pai nos deixou ir, pois sabia que uma hora isso ia acontecer e que eu já era independente, me alimentava sozinha e sabia gritar por ajuda se algo estivesse errado. Ele me liga todos os dias, sei que sente nossa falta, mas como um bom chefe de polícia, mantém a pose de durão. Os dois não se falam, só se for algo extremamente importante. Eu acho que é pra não cair em tentação, pra não por em ruínas a muralha que eles construíram.

Todos os verões eu costumava passar com meu pai e descobri ,depois de um tempo, que o cinza, verde e frio que minha mãe falava era lindo, as árvores, os troncos cobertos de musgo, os galhos pendurados formando uma cobertura, o chão coberto com plantas. O cinza do céu, o frio e o melhor de tudo, o silêncio. Não sei se eu puxei ao meu pai de poucas palavras, ou se é porque Renée fala por ela e pela pessoa a qual está conversando? Aprecio o silêncio, mas amo as palavras colocadas com clareza quando necessárias e justiça é necessário, é vital. Por isso decidi que quero ser promotora e fazer justiça. Romper o silêncio com palavras que esclareçam os fatos que levem as pessoas a entenderem quem de fato é culpado ou inocente. E pra isso não tenho tempo pra mais nada a não ser estudar, então nesse verão não vou a Forks.

E aqui estou eu,Bella Swan, no meu quarto em Jacksonville, na companhia dos meus livros até ser interrompida pela minha mãe:_ Meu Deus, Bella,vai congelar desse jeito!_diz Renée, seguindo em direção a minha cômoda pra substituir o arranjo de flor que ela colocou ontem. Jardinagem é seu novo passatempo. Mês passado era ioga. Nossa sorte que a vovó nos deixou uma boa herança, quando eu fiz 6 anos, e ela pode diversificar seus passatempos.

_mãe, já disse que não quero que me interrompa, tô estudando! Ela olha pra mim como se eu tivesse duas cabeças e diz: _ Você está de Férias e está fazendo um enorme sol lá fora.

_ um dos motivos pra eu estar aqui dentro, faz calor e eu não quero derreter meu cérebro, eu vou precisar dele quando começar as aulas. Ela bufa, realmente bufa e eu acho engraçado, mas não ouso rir. Ela iria pirar. Então ela respira fundo pra se acalmar e diz

_Bells, minha filha, tenho muito orgulho de você, sei que você tem suas metas, seus sonhos, mas você tem 17 anos, precisa viver, enlouquecer um pouco e não vou admitir que você fique trancada nesse quarto o verão inteiro. Portanto você tem 10 minutos pra levantar e ir comigo na casa dos novos vizinhos pra dar boas vindas. Eu aprendi nesses anos que que bater de frente com Renée é o pior caminho, vou dar a ela o que ela quer então terei um pouco de paz. Pelo menos até ela encontrar outro motivo pra me tirar daqui.

_ tá bom , dona Renée, eu vou com você. Levanto, dou um beijinho no rosto dela e sigo em direção ao banheiro. Enquanto amarro meus cabelos fico imaginando como são esses novos vizinhos, será que terão crianças? Não há crianças na nossa rua e eu Adoro crianças, sempre quis ter mais irmãos.

_ Bella, vamos logo! Grita minha mãe me tirando das minhas imaginações

_pronto, vamos conhecer nossos amados vizinhos. Descemos as escadas juntas, então ela vai em direção a cozinha e volta com uma travessa nas mãos. Tenho medo de perguntar o que tem dentro e ter certeza que nossos vizinhos acharão que não são bem vindos. Renée não é boa na cozinha, aliás ela é péssima. Só Deus sabe o que sofri, até ela se cansar de fazer experiências e encontrar Zafrina que é mais que cozinheira é nossa amiga, minha parceira pra tomar conta da minha mãe. Como se estivesse adivinhando o que eu estava pensando falou_ não fui eu quem fiz, foi Zafrina, antes de sair de folga. São Cookies de chocolate._ falou se defendendo.

XXXXX

Tocamos a campainha e a porta é aberta por uma jovem senhora de cabelos avermelhados, olhos verdes num rosto com formato de coração que se abre num doce sorriso. Minha mãe assim como eu sorri sorri pra nossa vizinha. _ Olá, sou ,Renée Swan ,sua vizinha e essa é Bella, minha filha. Queremos dar as boas vindas. Minha mãe diz toda animada em conhecer a dona da casa

_ Olá, entrem, Sou Esme Cullen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Linda gente que ama fanfics, o que acharam?

Deixe sua opinião, pois é muito motivador e enche o meu coração de alegria! Vai, deixe seu review , não custa nada, please!

Beijinhos e um ótimo fim de semana!


	3. capítulo 2 - Suco de Laranja

Toda vez que eu me vejo colocando esse ar condicionado com força total, fico me perguntando por que não estou em Forks. Na pequena e doce chuvosa Forks, onde no verão, o sol não é um convidado indispensável. Onde as pessoas resolvem sua vida sem derreter ou ficarem quase que totalmente peladas, descabeladas, suadas, loucas...ai odeio o verão.

Nunca pensei em dizer isso, eu costumava a gostar do Sol, talvez porque eu era uma criança que pensava em brincar, nadar, correr, tomar soverte, me divertir. Então não foi muito difícil escolher entre ficar com Charlie,meu pai ,em Forks ou acompanhar a maluca da minha mãe pra Flórida, quando eles se separam pela segunda vez. Na primeira vez eu tinha 2 anos e não tinha como escolher , Renée escolheu por mim, me levando pra Phoenix com ela. Deixando Charlie insano e hoje eu sei o porque. Renée sempre será uma criança grande, ou um adulto fora da realidade que precisa de ter alguém com os pés no chão quando ela voar muito alto. Quando Charlie nos achou ele convenceu minha mãe que seria tudo diferente que eles se amavam, mas novamente não deu certo. Renee e Charlie se amam, porém são incompatíveis em todos os sentidos. A única coisa que eles tem em comum é essa paixão louca que faz eles esquecerem que não nasceram pra viver juntos. Quando eu fiz 7 anos ela disse que eu precisava viver de um modo colorido ,quente e não viver vendo a vida cinza, ou verde, ou momento eu não entendia nada que ela falava, mas gostava da parte do sorvete e brincar livremente. Então fomos embora de Forks e ela prometeu nunca mais voltar. Meu pai nos deixou ir, pois sabia que uma hora isso ia acontecer e que eu já era independente, me alimentava sozinha e sabia gritar por ajuda se algo estivesse errado. Ele me liga todos os dias, sei que sente nossa falta, mas como um bom chefe de polícia, mantém a pose de durão. Os dois não se falam, só se for algo extremamente importante. Eu acho que é pra não cair em tentação, pra não por em ruínas a muralha que eles construíram.

Todos os verões eu costumava passar com meu pai e descobri ,depois de um tempo, que o cinza, verde e frio que minha mãe falava era lindo, as árvores, os troncos cobertos de musgo, os galhos pendurados formando uma cobertura, o chão coberto com plantas. O cinza do céu, o frio e o melhor de tudo, o silêncio. Não sei se eu puxei ao meu pai de poucas palavras, ou se é porque Renée fala por ela e pela pessoa a qual está conversando? Aprecio o silêncio, mas amo as palavras colocadas com clareza quando necessárias e justiça é necessário, é vital. Por isso decidi que quero ser promotora e fazer justiça. Romper o silêncio com palavras que esclareçam os fatos que levem as pessoas a entenderem quem de fato é culpado ou inocente. E pra isso não tenho tempo pra mais nada a não ser estudar, então nesse verão não vou a Forks.

E aqui estou eu,Bella Swan, no meu quarto em Jacksonville, na companhia dos meus livros até ser interrompida pela minha mãe:_ Meu Deus, Bella,vai congelar desse jeito!_diz Renée, seguindo em direção a minha cômoda pra substituir o arranjo de flor que ela colocou ontem. Jardinagem é seu novo passatempo. Mês passado era ioga. Nossa sorte que a vovó nos deixou uma boa herança, quando eu fiz 6 anos, e ela pode diversificar seus passatempos.

_mãe, já disse que não quero que me interrompa, tô estudando! Ela olha pra mim como se eu tivesse duas cabeças e diz: _ Você está de Férias e está fazendo um enorme sol lá fora.

_ um dos motivos pra eu estar aqui dentro, faz calor e eu não quero derreter meu cérebro, eu vou precisar dele quando começar as aulas. Ela bufa, realmente bufa e eu acho engraçado, mas não ouso rir. Ela iria pirar. Então ela respira fundo pra se acalmar e diz

_Bells, minha filha, tenho muito orgulho de você, sei que você tem suas metas, seus sonhos, mas você tem 17 anos, precisa viver, enlouquecer um pouco e não vou admitir que você fique trancada nesse quarto o verão inteiro. Portanto você tem 10 minutos pra levantar e ir comigo na casa dos novos vizinhos pra dar boas vindas. Eu aprendi nesses anos que que bater de frente com Renée é o pior caminho, vou dar a ela o que ela quer então terei um pouco de paz. Pelo menos até ela encontrar outro motivo pra me tirar daqui.

_ tá bom , dona Renée, eu vou com você. Levanto, dou um beijinho no rosto dela e sigo em direção ao banheiro. Enquanto amarro meus cabelos fico imaginando como são esses novos vizinhos, será que terão crianças? Não há crianças na nossa rua e eu Adoro crianças, sempre quis ter mais irmãos.

_ Bella, vamos logo! Grita minha mãe me tirando das minhas imaginações

_pronto, vamos conhecer nossos amados vizinhos. Descemos as escadas juntas, então ela vai em direção a cozinha e volta com uma travessa nas mãos. Tenho medo de perguntar o que tem dentro e ter certeza que nossos vizinhos acharão que não são bem vindos. Renée não é boa na cozinha, aliás ela é péssima. Só Deus sabe o que sofri, até ela se cansar de fazer experiências e encontrar Zafrina que é mais que cozinheira é nossa amiga, minha parceira pra tomar conta da minha mãe. Como se estivesse adivinhando o que eu estava pensando falou_ não fui eu quem fiz, foi Zafrina, antes de sair de folga. São Cookies de chocolate._ falou se defendendo.

XXXXX

Tocamos a campainha e a porta é aberta por uma jovem senhora de cabelos avermelhados, olhos verdes num rosto com formato de coração que se abre num doce sorriso. Minha mãe assim como eu sorri sorri pra nossa vizinha. _ Olá, sou ,Renée Swan ,sua vizinha e essa é Bella, minha filha. Queremos dar as boas vindas. Minha mãe diz toda animada em conhecer a dona da casa

_ Olá, entrem, Sou Esme Cullen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Linda gente que ama fanfics, o que acharam?

Deixe sua opinião, pois é muito motivador e enche o meu coração de alegria! Vai, deixe seu review , não custa nada, please!

Beijinhos e um ótimo fim de semana!


End file.
